


Because I Like You

by expectingtofly



Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Television, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Romantic Fluff, takes place after 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: just some holiday fluff :)cas and dean end up in a motel room, watch some Dr. Sexy, and are happy bc that's what they deserve <3inspired by Day 3 ofthese prompts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Because I Like You

“Home sweet home,” Dean joked when he opened the motel room door and flicked on the lights. He dropped his duffel bag onto a small table which wobbled unsteadily. “Damn, it’s been a while since we stayed in a motel.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, shutting the door behind him and looking around. “They are...” he poked at a curling piece of wallpaper, “less than ideal.”

“Yeah, this one is pretty crappy.” One queen-sized bed with a hideous purple, floral comforter. Blue and yellow striped wallpaper that’d clearly seen better days. Water stains on the popcorn ceiling. “Kinda nostalgic though.” Castiel looked at him curiously. “I mean, just because Sam, Dad, and I lived from motel to motel for so long.”

Castiel nodded. “It’s nostalgic for me too. I spent many nights watching over you in rooms like these.”

“How many nights are we talking?” Castiel looked sheepish. “Don’t tell me you were spying on me and Sam all the time without us knowing.”

“No…” Castiel draped his trenchcoat over the chair next to the table. “Not all the time.”

Smiling, Dean shook his head and sat on the bed, which squeaked indignantly. “God, Cas. You’re a creep.”

“I was an angel!” Castiel protested. “It was my duty.” 

He set his bag down by the bed and Dean pulled him to stand between his knees. “I’ll give you a pass because I like you and because I know you had a crush on me.”

“I was following orders from Heaven, Dean,” Castiel said haughtily, but he twined their fingers together. “Besides, you liked me too. Even if it took you an embarrassingly long time to admit it.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Dean retorted before throwing Castiel's own words from so long ago back at him, “You know, I dragged you from the Empty, I can throw you back in.”

Castiel burst out laughing, but he took the bait, stepping closer and growing serious as he cradled Dean’s chin to make Dean look up at him. “I’d like to see you try.”

And angel or not, Dean could swear he saw lightning flash in Castiel’s eyes. 

After letting Castiel prove that, despite giving up his grace to become human, he was still as formidable as ever, they showered and piled into bed. Turning on the TV, Dean scrolled through the channels. Castiel curled up against him, head resting on Dean’s stomach. He groaned when Dean paused on _Dr. Sexy, M.D._

“Come on, you love this show,” Dean said. “And it’s the holiday special.” As was evident by the Christmas hats the staff were wearing over their scrubs. He wasn’t sure how hygienic that was.

“You have horrible taste in television," Castiel complained.

“What do you know? You only just started appreciating Scooby Doo. And that’s a classic.” He gestured to the TV. “They hung mistletoe over the operating room door. If this isn’t quality TV, I don’t know what is.”

“Fine,” Castiel sighed, shifting to wrap one arm around Dean’s waist. “But only because I like you.”

Dean grinned. They fell into an easy silence, Castiel’s weight on him comforting, every rise and fall of Castiel’s chest grounding. For not the first time, he marveled at how lucky he was—to have this, to have Castiel with him alive and breathing. He slipped a hand under Castiel’s t-shirt to feel the warmth of his bare skin under his palm. 

The Dr. Sexy holiday special ended and Dean switched off the TV.

“Cas?” he asked quietly, looking down. He smiled at seeing Castiel conked out. It was still an unfamiliar sight, a former angel sleeping, but it was one he loved. If anyone deserved some rest, it was Castiel.

Gently, he pushed Castiel’s still damp hair out of his eyes. “I’ll watch over you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and stay tuned bc i'll be posting more holiday themed fluff this month :) 
> 
> i'd love to know what you thought in the comments, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
